


a dream of you and me

by danthezijn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Magic Higurashi Kagome, Shippou is like a son to Kagome, Written for KogKag Secret Santa 2018, ya'll can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: "What's wrong?"This caught the attention of the rest of the group, who'd previously been lazing around as if to give them privacy. Inuyasha was immediately at her side, worried frown on his face that he'd probably deny later.Kouga grasped one of her hands - gently, always gently - and in a voice that sounded gruff he murmured, "I need you to come with me."





	a dream of you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monophobian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/gifts).



> here's my secret santa gift for @nikkxb on tumblr/@monophobian on here! the title is 'a dream of you and me' by future islands. it's a typical 'kouga needs kagome's help so he whisks her away from the group and as they spend time together she realizes she loves him' except it has a lot of my & Nikki's headcanon's thrown in. you don't know how glad i was to realize so many of ours matched! 
> 
> all mistakes are my own (and seeing how long this is, there are probably a lot)

She doesn’t feel as bad as she thought she would, when Inuyasha and her decide not to pursue a romantic relationship. They’re too busy looking for jewel shards, Inuyasha is too caught up in Kikyou and when she imagines them kissing all she thinks of is Shouta. It takes a lot of discussions and them talking about it, but they settle on a relationship that settles more on the best friend and siblings’ side of the spectrum.

 

Honestly, it doesn’t even make her sad. All she feels is relief, the burden of something so big to worry about being gone. The next time Inuyasha leaves to follow the soul collectors all she does is wish him luck. Now that she’s looking into expanding her magic, she could look into the soul as well. There’s no reason for Inuyasha to miss his happy ending.

 

Inuyasha still interrupts when guys try to talk or flirt with her, but he admits it’s more of a protection than a jealousy thing. “I don’t want my best friend getting hurt, s’all.” Is what he says, and that’s that.

 

One thing Kagome notices is that their relationship is also easier, after that. They hug and touch freely now, because there’s no pressure for it to be something more now. Their communication is better – Inuyasha actually allowing her to go home for homework and tests. He starts encouraging her to learn self-defense, both physically as magically.

 

Her relationship with the rest of her friends improves as well. They don’t feel awkward anymore, getting between her and Inuyasha.

 

Sango is her biggest support. She’s her best female friend, always giving Kagome mental support and searching out Kagome for the same thing as well. She’s the first person Sango confides in about her crush on Miroku, making Kagome smirk because she knew already. It’s the first time she sees Sango blush because she’s actually _flustered,_ meaning she can’t help but hug her sister in all but blood. She’s sure they’ll be fine, if the talks she’s been having with Miroku are also any indication.

 

The demon slayer is also the one who helps her with the physical self-defense. She starts training her, starting with stamina and slowly building up strength. There’s no way Kagome will ever be as good as Sango, but she feels a lot more confident in her ability to take care of herself.

 

Her magic powers are mostly trained by Miroku and Shippou – and Kaede, when they’re back in the village. Miroku helps her focus, finding the source of her power and how to draw from it. Surprisingly, she finds she does best with earth. It makes her feel grounded and steady, the pulse that meets her feet when she touches the ground with every step. The plants acknowledge her, as do animals, and she wishes the comparison to a Disney princess didn’t cross her mind as fast as it did.

 

Shippou helps her with more practical stuff, which is an experience. The little fox has always been like a son to her, and he tells her she’s been like his mom since the beginning, so for him to be teaching her something feels weird, at first. Gradually, it becomes another way for them to bond and spend time together, so they don’t mind. Shippou is actually able to teach her a lot of useful things, little tricks and illusions that can function as a distraction when she needs them.

 

Then there’s Kaede, who focuses more on using magic as a weapon. Her bow and arrow are a great conductor for it, but what if she doesn’t have those available? It takes a lot of training and patience on Kaede’s part, but afterwards Kagome is able to summon weapons made of pure magic as long as she can reach her source. Seeing that all she needs is earth or nature, she figures it’ll be fine.

 

All of this doesn’t mean that Kagome just idles around in the meantime. She finds books, journals and scrolls from magic users before her, tries to befriend as many of them as she travels around and actually learns. There’s spells, runes and rituals added to her knowledge. It takes her about two years, but she finally feels confident in her own skin and her abilities.

 

Which means she’s reflecting on it, now. It’s been a full two years of growth, support and love, but all of that is coming to an end. The jewel is almost complete, they’re as ready as they’ll be to face Naraku and for her, high school is almost done as well. She feels sad, not knowing what will happen when all is said and done. She’s got the feeling that she’ll have a choice to make, and right now she doesn’t know what that choice will be. There’s a lot to think about.

 

She’s snapped out of her nostalgia by a fast approaching figure and the presence of jewel shards. Smiling to herself, she signals to the rest of the group to slow down. By now they know what it means.

 

As the whirlwind stops in front of her, she’s reminded of things that hadn't changed as well. Through all this time, Kouga had been a steady presence in her adventures. He and Inuyasha still fought like children, still acted all cocky and he still claimed she would be his woman one day.

 

He'd also taken the news about Inuyasha and her better than she'd thought. There was no boasting, no grand exclamations or any pity - like the rest of her friends had given her, at the beginning. Just a quiet "Are you guys sure?", like he needed it to be confirmed, and when she told him "definitely", he'd just grinned in response and given her a hug before running off.

 

Now, as his face finally slowed down and she could get a good look at him, none of his cocky and happy attitude was there. She was immediately on high alert.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

This caught the attention of the rest of the group, who'd previously been lazing around as if to give them privacy. Inuyasha was immediately at her side, worried frown on his face that he'd probably deny later.

 

Kouga grasped one of her hands - gently, always gently - and in a voice that sounded gruff he murmured, "I need you to come with me."

 

The fact that Inuyasha didn't immediately jump in between them and exclaimed Kouga to be an idiot told her something was seriously wrong. "Why? What happened?"

 

He took a deep breath, his hand squeezing hers a bit. His eyes seemed distant. "My pack... Some of them are very sick. Nothing our healers do is working and I don't know who else to turn to."

 

Ignoring the spark of warmth at his implication that he needed her, she took a moment to think about it. They were on the tail of a shard and without her the group wouldn't be able to pinpoint it.

 

On the other hand, Kouga was her friend. This disease sounded serious and if she was the only one that could help, then she would.

 

Before she could ask the rest if it was alright with them, Kouga pulled on her arm a little to get her attention. "Please", his voice broke on that one word and her heart went with it. She glanced at Inuyasha, who nodded at her, and made sure that Shippou was firmly in her grasp.

 

"If you don't mind Shippou coming along, lead the way."

 

It seemed to be all he needed. He shook his head in the same motion that he picked her up, bridal style, and they were off.

 

\--

 

The journey towards the mountain was one big blur. She didn't scream once this time, confident that Kouga wouldn't let her or her child fall, and simply relaxed as fields and trees and rivers whizzed by.

 

He set her down once they were at the opening of one of the main caves, signaling for her to follow him as he went ahead inside. She nodded to everyone waiting outside, taking the time to send a small wave to Ginta and Hakkaku, before following him in.

 

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It wasn't unexpected - hygiene in this time was rare to begin with, and a cave full of sick wolves probably didn't help. The second thing was how few people there were, maybe seven or eight not counting the healers, but they looked terrible. She supposed they were lucky the sickness hadn't spread further.

 

Upon her arrival, the healers looked up and seemed to sag in relief. It seemed they had exhausted their options. Kouga stood to the side, a worried frown on his face, and she handed Shippou to him. The little fox saluted her, as he understood her intentions, and quietly started talking to the wolf demon.

 

She left her bag at the entrance of the cave as she made her way to the healer closest to her, kneeling in front of him next to one of the sick bodies. Now that she was closer, she could see that the fur they were lying on as well as their skin seemed to be slick with sweat. Their skin also had purple spots, almost like blisters, their breathing was labored, and their faces were twisted in pain. Some were clutching their stomachs while others gripped the fur.

 

The healer gave her the time she needed to look at everything, before she turned to him. "Can you tell me what happened and what you've tried?"

 

He nodded, one of his hands clutching the patient's. "About a week ago, some of the cubs discovered a new water source deeper into the woods. We always have a few of our older packmates try it first, and as you might guess, the water was not safe. Ever since, they have been in pain, their sight is blurry and their skin broke out with purple pustules. We have tried the general calming herbs and the pastes we use when the cubs accidentally run through poisoned plants, but none of it seems to be working.”

 

“What about flu medicine? From the looks of it, they’ve been sweating extensively. Maybe that would help?”

 

All of the healers shook their heads, but this time one further away replied. “Wolves cannot get the human sickness known as the flu. We believe the sweat comes from their body trying to fight off the poison, but it seems to be losing.”

 

Kagome hummed once, turning her focus back on the sick wolves. It made sense that they couldn’t get sick like normal humans, but that made it all the more worrying that their bodies weren’t naturally able to fight off the poison. “Would someone be able to get me a sample of the water?”

 

For the first time, Kouga spoke up. “I can. I don’t want any more of my pack getting in contact with it.”

 

She nodded, getting up from the ground to make her way back to her backpack. Rummaging around, she took out a small bottle with a cork and a small towel. Handing it to Kouga, she said, “Make sure not to touch the water yourself. If you do touch it, immediately wipe your hands with the towel, alright?”

 

“I promise I’ll be careful,” he said as he took the items, holding her hands for a second longer before he made his way to the exit. Shippou jumped from his shoulder, sitting where Kagome’s backpack had been as she made her way to the patients again, this time with her bag in hand.

 

“I want everyone who isn’t infected out.”

 

The healers looked startled at her exclamation, most of them trading a confused glance. “No disrespect, lady Kagome,” the one closest to her spoke up again. “But wouldn’t you need our help?”

 

Shaking her head, she settled next to the same patient and started looking through her bag, taking out a stack of books and some herbs. “You guys have done all you could so far. From what I gathered, you haven’t had a proper rest in about a week. You won’t be of any help if you make a mistake because you can’t focus.” Before any of them could butt in, she added. “Wolf demon or not, everyone needs proper rest.”

 

Another wave of uncertainty went through the room, before the first healer sighed and got up. “Very well. Do not hesitate to call us if you do require help, please.”

 

Smiling up at him, she nodded. “I promise.”

 

It was enough to get the rest of them to follow. Opening the first book, she settled in properly and started reading. This was going to take a while.

 

\--

 

She didn’t know how long it was until she emerged from the caves, but she guessed it had been a couple of hours, seeing that the sun had started to set. Kouga had come by once she’d started taking notes, handing her the vial before demanding he help her, like the healers had before. Fixing him with a stern look, she ordered him to leave before he distracted her too much. Unless he didn’t want her to find a cure, he had to leave.

 

His mouth twisted in frustration. Before he could retort, Shippou jumped in, claiming Kouga’s shoulder again and quietly explaining what Kagome was doing and how she worked. She tuned them out but guessed Shippou was successful, because Kouga left shortly after.

 

As she left the cave, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a small moan when her back popped, arms falling back to her sides. Shippou was draped around her neck, had been for a while, sleeping. Gently nudging him without making him fall, she murmured. “Shippou. It’s time to wake up.”

 

Watching him blink awake would forever be a thing she treasured. His jade eyes focused on her and a small smile settled on his face, sleepy voice mumbling. “Morning mama,” before he rubbed his eyes, settling more securely on her shoulder and letting out a yawn. She raised one of her hands, softly scratching his head. He let out a purr-like noise, nuzzling his face into her hair.

 

“Kagome!” Quick footsteps made their way towards her, a frowning Kouga followed by an equally worried looking Ginta approaching her. They slowed down as they reached her, taking in the scene of both her and Shippou, before they seemed to gather their attention on her again. “Are you done already?”

 

Hearing the small tone of hope in his voice, she felt bad about her answer. “Not really. I was able to create something that will help them sleep and hopefully take away most of their pain, but no definite cure yet. I’ll have to identify the poison first, which might take a while. I’m sorry.”

 

Shaking his head, Kouga took both her hands in his. His face already looked relieved. “That’s alright, as long as they’re in less pain. It’s a torture for us to watch them like that. Thank you.”

 

She felt a light flush rise to her cheeks. “I didn’t do that much, and besides-”

 

The sound of a stomach rumbling interrupted her mid-sentence. She belatedly realized it was hers, and the flush on her cheeks became brighter. Shippou looked at her worriedly but his eyes held an amused glint, while Kouga and Ginta just stared at her before both of them chuckled, Kouga’s hands falling away from hers.

 

“We actually came to ask you if you wanted to join us in diner,” said Ginta, seeing that Kouga was too busy chuckling. “Looks like we were right to assume you’d be hungry.”

 

Huffing, Kagome rolled her eyes. Good naturedly she replied, “Well, if you _insist._ ”

 

This seemed to bring Kouga in another laughing fit – it was almost giggling, at this point – but he managed to guide her towards the gathering grounds.

 

If Kouga’s hand on the small of her back hadn’t done so yet, the fires where the pack was gathered made her realize how cold she was. She had been so distracted in her research that she hadn’t even noticed, although Shippou’s insistence to sleep on her shoulders made more sense now. The small fox had probably noticed and wanted to share his warmth. Kouga seemed to have noticed as well, for the humor was gone from his face and he was side-eyeing her worriedly. As he quickly forced her to sit close to the fire, she laughed softly.

“I’m alright, Kouga. I didn’t notice how cold it was inside, that’s all.”

 

He shook his head, settling down next to her and gesturing for Ginta and Hakkaku to sit on her other side. Shippou jumped into her lap, sitting down and holding his hands out to the fire. She guessed he was cold as well, then.

 

“Sometimes I forget that you’re a human.” Seeing the glare she shot him, he elaborated. “Not in a bad way! You’ve really grown in strength, Kagome, and you’ve always been strong-willed. I suppose it just makes me forget that you have a more vulnerable side as well, especially when compared to us. In the future, don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.”

 

She sighed softly, looking into the fire. “I guess you’re right. Maybe I forget myself, as well.”

 

Her line of sight was interrupted by food. It was two pieces of meat – one smaller than the other – on a slab of stone. The meat looked cooked, and Kagome sent a questioning glance towards Kouga. “I thought you guys ate your meat fresh?”

 

“We do,” just then, Hakkaku handed him a piece of meat that looked decidedly not cooked at all. “We just know you guys don’t, so we prepared it for you.”

 

Feeling a warm feeling settle in her chest, somewhere the fire couldn’t reach, she softly replied with a ‘thank you’, before turning to the meat and taking a small bite. She put the slab of stone in front of her and Shippou, so the other would be able to eat as well. She was surprised by how well it tasted, and if Shippou’s gasp was anything to go by, he was as well.

 

“It’s delicious!” The little fox exclaimed, and Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. Nodding in agreement, she continued eating as Ginta and Hakkaku started talking to her, Kouga clearly paying close attention.

 

“So, sister Kagome,” she rolled her eyes at the nickname, but didn’t say anything about it. “We know you’re not from around here, right? So where exactly are ya from? Do you have to travel far?”

 

It startled another laugh out of her and Shippou chuckled as well. “You could say that,” is what she settled on at first, but seeing their confused faces she decided to elaborate. “I always forget you guys honestly don’t know about where I come from, I apologize. I’m from the future.”

 

She was able to finish half of her meal while that piece of information settled in, before all three of them yelled out a disbelieving “What!?” at the same time.

 

Shippou, who’d already finished his meal and thanked the wolves who’d prepared it, answered for her. “It’s true, although it sounds weird.”

 

She sent him a mock glare while he grinned up at her, but he was right of course. Who else claimed they had come from the future, after all?

 

The three wolves had returned their attention to her again, expressions basically begging her to elaborate. She laughed again, finishing her meal before she started regaling the tale of where exactly she came from and how she traveled back in time. How she met Inuyasha, about the Shikon Jewel, how it was her fault it shattered and so her responsibility to fix it.

 

At the end of it, everyone had finished their meal and most of the wolves had gone back to their own business. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were staring at her, a look of disbelief on their face, before Kouga pulled her close. Not a second later, she felt two other bodies join in as well.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that, Kagome.” Kouga’s voice sounded gruff, and she allowed her eyes to close as she basked in their warmth. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded against her shoulders, calling out a ‘you deserve better, sister!’. “I’m also sorry you have to miss your home.”

 

It made more sense, their reactions. People had pitied her before, of course, but she hadn’t expected a reaction this strong. Then again, wolves were pack-creatures. Pack, or rather family, was everything to them, so hearing she couldn’t stay with them was probably a big deal for them.

 

Smiling softly, she pats all of them on the head when they finally let her go. Shippou took some exasperated deep breaths, acting like the hugs had suffocated him. It seemed to dispel the serious and somber mood. She softly tickled his side in retaliation.

 

While he squealed and squirmed on her lap, she said. “Thank you. I’m sorry I’ve never told you guys before. It wasn’t something I wanted to bother you with.”

 

All three of them shook their heads. It was hilarious, how the three of them were so in sync. It was also heartwarming, because it showed what good friends they were. “You could never bother us, sis.” Ginta said, and now the other two nodded.

 

This time, Kouga only took one of her hands and gave it a light squeeze. “You’re always welcome with us, Kagome, with anything and everything. Don’t forget that.”

 

She squeezed back, willing him to understand that she knew that, now. His smile told her that he did, luckily.

 

Behind her, Hakkaku spoke up. “Although, speaking about bothering us,” everyone turned their attention to him. “Where are you gonna sleep?”

 

The frantic scrambling that that statement caused was something out of a comedy.

 

\--

 

Awareness came to her slowly, no light reaching this far into the cave to wake her up or to indicate the time. Sinking deeper into the fur, she couldn’t help but smile when Shippou groaned into her shoulder. She pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head, and took the time he’d need to wake up properly to look around.

 

In the end, it had been decided that she would sleep in Kouga’s private quarters. It was the cave that was most at the back, both for privacy and for protection. Kouga didn’t want her sleeping anywhere or with someone else, although in the end he didn’t either. He’d offered his furs to her and Shippou, claiming his body wouldn’t mind the hard rock ground. No matter how fiercely Kagome protested, he wouldn’t budge. He’d sat down against the wall, next to the entrance, and presumably that’s where he slept as well.

 

From the looks of it, he was already awake and doing whatever business he had, for he was gone. One candle had been lit, probably for her benefit when she woke up, and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

She was brought out of her musings when Shippou sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked her over. Her smile turned softer as she sat up and carefully put away the furs. His concern for her would always warm her heart.

 

“Good morning,” she said softly, starting to card her fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. “Did you sleep well?”

 

He hummed, hands falling to his lap as his eyes closed to her ministrations. “Morning, mama. I slept great, you?”

 

“I slept just fine, sweetheart. Do you want to get ready first or eat?”

 

His stomach took that moment to answer for him, deep rumble echoing through the cave. She giggled, scooping him up as she got up herself. Taking the time to collect a brush and Shippou’s hair bow, she took another look around to make sure she hadn’t forgotten something. Humming contently, she walked out, her son in her arms as he tried not to fall asleep on her shoulder.

 

She greeted the wolves that still lingered in the cave as she made her way outside. It looked like most of them had been busy already, breakfast waiting for them as she sat down by one of the fires. Ginta approached her, another thin slab of stone in one of his hands and a raw piece of meat in the other.

 

“Good morning, sis! Sleep well?” He waggled his eyebrows as he asked it, handing her the plate carefully. He sat down next to her and took a bite from the piece of meat.

 

Snorting, she put the plate in front of her and Shippou again. The little fox crawled forward and started eating slowly while she turned her attention to her new companion. “I slept great, thank you. I feel guilty for not getting up sooner to help, though.”

 

He shrugged, most of the meat already gone, using one of his nails to scratch between his teeth. Shippou had turned around, holding out what looked like berries. She took some and started eating while Ginta seemed to debate on what to say to her.

 

“I don’t think ya should feel guilty. Yer already helping us a lot, trying to heal our packmates. It also looked like you needed the sleep, so Kouga couldn’t bring himself to wake you.”

 

She smiled at that mental image. No matter how many years had gone by, it seemed like Kouga still prioritized Kagome’s need. Somehow, it also made her feel guiltier. She should really try her best to heal his family.

 

Ginta leaned over so he could look at her face properly, which made her blush. “What?”

 

He grinned then, getting up in one swift movement that made her feel kinda jealous. “Just, you look happy because of something our boss did, is all. Gives me hope.” Winking, he walked off, apparently feeling the storm Kagome was about to unleash on him for just _assuming_ things.

 

Shippou was staring at her now as well, big grin filling up his face. She rolled her eyes, poking his stomach. “Turn around. It’s time we attempt to tame your hair before we look how the patients are doing.”

 

Luckily, he did what she told him to without making a fuss. She took the comb, carefully started untangling the knots in his hair as she brushed it into a ponytail, quickly using the ribbon to tie it up. He shook his head, like he always did when she was done, and climbed back onto her shoulder.

 

She finished eating breakfast, asking one of the female wolves what to do with the stone. It just got her a smile as the woman took it for her and told her not to worry about. It didn’t feel right to her, letting the wolves do all the work for her. The only reason she allowed it was because she knew the sick would need another dose of medicine soon.

 

Once she entered the sick cave, she also found Kouga. He was kneeling next to one of the patients carefully wiping the sweat from their forehead using the bucket of water and towel she had left behind the other night.

 

As he started getting up, he finally noticed her presence. It surprised her that he hadn’t before, considering his sense of hearing and smell, but she guessed the concern on his face was explanation enough. She walked forwards, taking the bucket from his hands and smiling at him. “Good morning.”

 

His cheeks turned a light pink, and if she didn’t know better, she’d say that he was blushing. He blinked at her after a while before his face morphed into a gentle smile. “Morning, Kagome. Hope I didn’t wake you earlier.”

 

She shook her head, putting the bucket down next to the entrance as a reminder for herself to refresh the water. Heading over to the corner where she set up her books, medicine and ingredients, she replied. “Don’t worry, you didn’t. I kinda wish you had, though, I feel guilty for everyone doing everything for me.”

 

As she handed Shippou some of the medicine and the little fox started helping the first patient, she felt Kouga walk up behind her. “You shouldn’t be concerned about that. You’re doing more than enough.”

 

She stood up and turned to him to reply but was cut off before she could even start because she almost bumped into him. She hadn’t expected him to be this close. Once she looked into his eyes, she forgot about what she was gonna say, too.

 

Shippou pulling at her leg snapped her out of her daze. She blushed when she realized she had no idea how long she’d stood there, staring stupidly at Kouga. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she was glad to see he seemed to be flustered as well.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

 

He held up the bowl with the paste she’d made, and she saw that it was empty. She held out the jar, trusting him to be careful. As she watched him refill the bowl, Kouga shifted towards the entrance.

 

“I’m gonna- go help with the hunt. Just let one of those two idiots know if you need anything.” And with that, he left.

 

Chuckles filled the cave and she turned to glare at Shippou, who was grinning at her again. “Not a damn word.”

 

“Whatever you say,” he sing-songed, before he continued giving the sick wolves their medicine. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get distracted.

 

\--

 

She didn’t know how much time passed, but by the time Kouga entered the cave again, her eyes hurt from reading. After giving the sick wolves their medicine and taking another look at the water, she’d hit the books and started taking notes. Shippou made sure the sweat was wiped off, from time to time, and in between he spent his time napping on her lap.

 

After one book, she’d told him to go outside and play. Seeing that he hadn’t returned, she guessed he’d found some playmates. She hoped he was having fun.

 

Halfway through the third book, a throat cleared behind her. She startled, but luckily didn’t drop her book or knocked anything over. Looking up, she saw Kouga standing there, a worried look in his eyes.

 

“You’ve been in here since this morning, thought I’d check up on you.” Now that she took a better look, she saw him holding what looked like another plate of food and her flask filled with water. Shippou probably gave it to him.

 

She beckoned him over with a smile, patting the ground next to her. He gave her the food before he sat down, watching quietly as she ate. Normally, she felt weird when people watched her eating, but with Kouga it just made her feel safe. Once she was almost done, his gaze shifted to the sick wolves, brows pinching with worry.

 

Putting down the plate and taking a sip of water, she looked of them as well. Their faces weren’t screwed up in pain as much anymore and their heavy breathing had slowed down a bit. Now all she had to do was find a cure.

 

After sitting next to each other in silence for who knew how long, Kouga got up. Kagome was about to return to her research when he held out his hand to her. “Join me for a walk?”

 

She figured a bit of movement and sunshine would do her good, so she accepted. Grabbing his hand, she startled a bit with how easily he pulled her up. Kouga didn’t seem to notice, turning around and guiding her out of the cave. The first step outside actually hurt her eyes a bit. Trying to squint against the light, she noticed Kouga laughing at her.

 

“Not a word,” she said, elbowing him in the side. He just grinned in response, letting go of her hand and putting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her while they started their walk. She was glad for it, too, for she had no idea where they were going. There had been times they’d visited the mountain, after Kouga had kidnapped her, but they never really explored the area around it.

 

As they started walking, they started talking as well. It made her realize how little she knew about Kouga, outside of the persona she encountered every once in a while.

 

For example, she hadn’t even known his parents were still alive. She’d assumed they’d died because they weren’t with the pack, but it turned out that he had left when he was old enough to start his own. Ginta and Hakkaku had joined him, and everyone else were either abandoned by their old packs or decided to join him of their own. Kagome knew he was an inspiring and kind person, but this made it seem like so much more.

 

In return, he asked more about where she came from. Instead of seeming bored by most of it because he didn’t understand, he asked her to explain. It had been a while since someone listened so attentively.

 

“Don’t you miss your family?”

 

She shook her head, smiling as she looked ahead. “Of course I do, but I also do when I’m back in the future. Shippou, Inuyasha and them are all family to me as well and with them, I have the added feelings of worry. I know my family in the future is safe, but I never know what state my family here will be in when I return.”

 

His head tilted to the side as he hummed. “I guess I can see what ya mean. I worry about you too when I’m away from you, and the same goes for my pack.”

 

Ignoring the red in her cheeks, she chuckled. “I can take care of myself now, though.”

 

“I know that. I noticed the moment your scent changed. Just can’t help it, I guess.”

 

“You noticed my scent change? Inuyasha said the same thing before, but he never quite explains it. What does it mean?”

 

“Dunno if I’ll be of any help. It’s just, your smell has always been enticing to me, but when you started learning magic it became… more? You smell more of earth, more grounded, in a way. It’s less sweet, but in a good way.”

 

Along his explanations, he’d stopped walking. She’d turned around to look at him, not realizing she’d been staring. He smiled at her, making her cheeks feel hot again, and he guided her along for the rest of the way.

 

They got back just in time for diner, Kouga saying goodbye to her before he went off to see what the hunt brought in. She quickly went to check up on the patients herself, but nothing had changed and there was nothing she could do.

 

Instead of going back to her research, she decided to make herself useful. It took a while to convince the female wolves to let her help make diner, but in the end they allowed her to make her own.

 

She was joined by Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga during diner again, all of them talking while Shippou napped in her lap. From what she heard, he spent the whole day playing with the wolf cubs.

 

After diner, she was able to convince some of the females to join her and Shippou for a bath. It kept being amusing, how amazed they were by soap. She guessed she knew what presents to give to show her appreciation, once she’d have an opportunity to go home. It was also nice to get to know them, hearing stories about the pack and Kouga.

 

Shippou joined her in taking care of the sick wolves again, that night, only this time Kouga joined as well. Tired but satisfied with her day, Kagome fell asleep amidst the furs, Shippou tucked into her side.

 

\--

 

Life continued like this for almost two weeks. If Kagome were honest with herself, and nowadays she always tried to be, her and Shippou almost feel like a part of the pack now.

 

They take care of the packmates. They play with the cubs, help the woman with preparing food and sometimes they join the men in their hunt.  All of them talk freely to her now, the healers asking for her help and discussing the condition of the poisoned wolves. She’s close to a solution, she knows, but she needs a little more time.

 

The women have joined her in her bi-daily baths as well. Some cubs even followed Shippou, meaning half of the wolves walk around with sleeker fur and smelling nice. Even some of the guys have expressed an interest in bathing, so she’ll have to figure out how to explain it to them without invading their privacy, no matter how much they “don't care” about it.

 

Most of all, though, she gets closer to Kouga. They continue to go for their daily walks, continue talking about everything and anything. It still surprises her, how interested in her he is, no matter how small or boring she thinks certain information is. Shippou is a big topic of conversation as well, the little fox having taken a liking to Kouga and the wolf seemingly returning those feelings as well.

 

At that moment, for example, Kouga is busy lifting Shippou with his arm, the little fox hanging off of it and squealing as he gets thrown in the air. It used to remind her of Inuyasha, in the beginning, but she realizes Kouga is way gentler and actually has fun playing himself as well.  

 

If there was anyone she’d want as a father figure in Shippou’s life, it would be Kouga.

 

That thought catches her off guard, blush taking over her face. It wasn’t like she had any romantic feelings for him, was it? She just liked to spend time with him because he was her friend, which was also why she enjoyed getting to know him. Every little fact and all big stories made him so much more interesting, she could probably spend the rest of her life doing it.

 

She could probably spend the rest of her life with him and enjoy every second.

 

...Okay, so maybe her feelings were more romantic than she realized. No big deal. She was able to remain good friends with Inuyasha while she thought she was in love with him, so keeping things with Kouga wouldn’t be too hard, would it? Even though he acted like she would still become his woman, surely he was already tired of waiting, right?

 

She hadn’t realized how into her own mind she was until Shippou jumped into her lap, smug little smirk on his face. “Finally figured it out, momma?” He should really spend less time with Inuyasha.

 

“That obvious?”

 

“It was to me, I don’t think Kouga noticed though.”

 

“What didn’t I notice?” Kouga suddenly speaking up made her jump. Shippou looked startled as well, which means he hadn’t noticed the wolf approaching either.

 

“Nothing,” she answered quickly, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. “It’s jus-”

 

A loud noise interrupted what was about to be a long ramble, gathering all of their attention. One of the guard wolves was laying on the ground after seemingly being smashed into the rock behind him. Kouga was next to him in a second, the other guards having their attention somewhere else, claws out and snarling.

 

Making sure Shippou was securely by her side, she walked over to Kouga. “What was that?”

Before he has the opportunity to respond, something tears him away and slams him into a tree on the other side of the clearing.

 

Kagome can’t help the scream that rips out of her throat, along with, “Kouga!”

 

Shippou seems to be on guard as well, now, jumping off her shoulder to stay with the guards while she runs over to where Kouga is lying crumpled on the ground. By the time she reaches him he’s already trying to get up, but even she can see the giant gash on his side. Whatever’s attacking, its claws are huge.

 

“Are you okay?” Stupid question, probably, but she needs to know if he can still take care of himself.

 

“I’m fine,” he replies through gritted teeth, eyes focused on whatever’s attacking. His voice sounds gruff, as if he’s trying not to growl, but it’s laced with pain as well. As he’s trying to get in front of her, presumably to protect her, she feels her resolve harden.

 

“No way,” she says as she gets up and stands in front of him instead. “I’m not letting that thing hurt you again.” The fact that he can’t even get up to get her out of the way tells her enough about how hurt he really is. Big claws and magical, then. She can deal with that.

 

Now that she can focus on what’s happening, it’s easy to feel its weird presence. It’s no jewel shard, but the magic is there, as brown and muddled as it is. Not pure, then, probably stolen.

 

Just as she’s about to yell something at it, it charges at her with an incredible speed. It bounces away once it reaches about a foot in front of her, head slamming into her protective shield. She’s glad she always has it up.

 

She hears some murmurs among the wolves and somewhere behind her, Kouga lets out a weak, “Kagome.”

 

No time to worry. Taking the time it takes their enemy to regain its ground, she takes a good look at it. It’s hideous. It looks like the birds of paradise that attacked them the first time they were there, except it’s more human like and bigger, like it absorbed a human and tried to fit itself around it instead of adding the human-like figure at its head.

 

That doesn’t make any sense, though. A bird of paradise has no magic abilities.

 

A human does though. Especially a magic-user. So, it was a human that tried to fuse themselves with the bird? For what purpose?

 

She doesn’t have more time to think, for the bird charges at her again. Crouching down, she quickly places a protection rune on the ground so Kouga won’t get hit before she rolls out of the way. The bird pulls up at the last second, screeching as it soars into the sky.

 

Shippou is on her shoulder suddenly, carrying her bow and arrows. Looks like she distracted it long enough. She takes them gratefully, kissing Shippou on his forehead. “Take care of Kouga for me, okay sweetheart?”

 

Her little fox just nods, hopping away to join the side of the hurt wolf. She smiles at them, briefly, before putting all her focus on the task at hand.

 

As she notches one of her arrows, the worried cries from the wolves don’t even register. Taking a deep breath, she starts chanting, keeping the arrow aimed at the bird as it charges at her again.

 

Breathe in, breathe out. Chant. Close your eyes. Focus. Breathe in, breathe out. Chant. Open your eyes.

 

Shoot.

 

The arrow strikes through, trail of green light following as it shoots straight through its head. It falls out of the air immediately, gravity pushing it along the ground until it comes to a stop right in front of her.

 

She doesn’t remember a lot of what happens after. All she knows is the feeling of Kouga’s blood seeping through her shirt as she carries him to the cave, as well as the vision of his blood on her hands as she takes care of his wound. They eat bird that night. She also vaguely remembers Shippou telling her he’ll take care of the poisoned wolves.

 

The last thing she knows is that she’s lying next to Kouga on the furs, her hand in his from where he squeezed it to reassure her he was fine, Shippou settling in behind her, before warmth and sleep took her over.

 

\--

 

It takes a week for Kouga’s wound to completely heal, by which time she doesn’t know how to act. She’s been a flustered mess ever since she realized her feelings and she’s pretty sure most of the pack has noticed. The amount of times they find her staring at him would be an explanation for that.

 

The fact that they haven’t slept on the same furs since that first time makes her feel weirdly empty. It embarrasses her, how much she wants to be held by him again, but also how much she wants to hold him. She wants to be there for him, for important decisions but also for the little moments. She misses their daily walks, his hand on her back, them talking softly to each other.

 

It’s why she’s glad the bandages will finally be taken off, on one hand. Kouga will be allowed to move and walk around on his own again, which means they will be able to regain the normal daily pattern they had settled into. So why did it not make her as happy as it should?

 

Carefully taking off the bandages, she does her best to ignore the toned stomach it reveals. She hadn’t noticed while she was taking care of the wound, cause she was too concentrated, but now that it was healed it was hard to miss how good Kouga looked. She was glad he didn’t seem to notice her blatant staring, or he took it for her examining the damage.

 

Clearing her throat, she said, “It looks like your skin is fully healed. Do you feel any twinges of pain in your side when you move?”

 

Kagome had to suppress a giggle as he wiggled around, twisting and turning his torso. He shook his head. “I don’t feel anything strange.”

 

She let out a deep breath. “I’m glad. You’ve recovered nicely.”

 

She was about to put away her medicine kit when he grabbed one of her hands. Looking up at him, she couldn't find it in herself to look away. They were staring into each other’s eyes for who knows how long before he finally spoke up.

 

“Thank you so much, Kagome. You saved my life and with that, the life of my packmates. I knew you became strong, but this… You were amazing. I can’t thank you enough.”

 

Blinking, she tried to think of something to way. What could she say? She felt like she would always protect him, and by extension the pack. She wanted to be there for him always. A simple ‘you’re welcome’ felt like it wasn’t enough. He deserved more than that.

 

Maybe she should just confess. They were finally alone together, for the first time in a long while, and the atmosphere felt right. Maybe it would convey the rest as well.

 

“Kouga, I-” She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t say it. _She couldn’t say it._ How had he confessed his feelings so easily for her? “I gotta check up on the patients, now.”

 

She walked away as fast as she could, quickly gathering all her stuff and tailing it out of there, ignoring the wolves waiting for her outside.

 

She couldn’t say it.

 

\--

 

It’s easy to ignore Kouga, after that. In the week she took care of him she didn’t get any research done, so it’s the perfect excuse to hole herself up in the sick cave for a couple of days, pouring over books and her notes, using all her energy to find a cure. Kouga still visits her every day, but he usually leaves after watching her for a while. It makes her feel bad. She just doesn’t know how to talk to him without revealing her feelings.

 

On the other hand, revealing her feelings probably wouldn’t be a bad thing. It just makes her feel weird, the thought of confessing her feelings and them being reciprocated. Probably. How would they even go about a relationship? She doesn’t want to stop traveling with her friends, but she wouldn’t want to be apart from Kouga for that long either. Kouga also has duties to his pack he can’t ignore. Would she even be allowed as a part of the pack? And what about Shippou? He’s her son, would he be allowed as well?

 

Speaking of the devil, he runs into the cave, laughing as if he’s fleeing from someone. He probably just came back from playing with the cubs. “Kagome! Here you are!”

 

Smiling, she puts her book down, making space in her lap for him to sit. “Hello sweetheart. Having fun?”

 

“Yeah I am! Although it is less fun now that you aren’t playing along.”

 

The small frown on his face makes her feel worse. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I really want to figure out a cure, now that I’m so close.”

 

The look he gives her tells her he knows better. He pats her arm. “It’s alright to admit how you feel, you know. You always told me that love is a beautiful thing, not something to ashamed of!”

 

“Using my own words against me, huh,” she says, laughing. “I know baby. It’s just that whenever I think about it, I start to worry. About everything. How would we even work? Our lives are so different. I can’t leave behind Inuyasha and them, and he can’t leave behind his pack. Also, who knows what will happen once the Shikon Jewel is completed? What if I just get trapped into the future? It’s not… I wouldn’t want to do that to him. He deserves more than the uncertainties I would bring.”

 

“Sister Kagome…”

 

Startled by the new voice, she turns around. Ginta and Hakkaku are standing there, looking at her wide-eyed in surprise. She blushes, seeing Shippou give her the same surprised look.

 

“W-what is it?”

 

It’s quiet for a while. She’s about to laugh it off when both of the wolves sit down next to her and hug her.

 

“It’s alright, sis.” Says Ginta. “No matter what happens-”

 

“You’re always welcome with us,” continues Hakkaku. “And even if your time together would be limited or short, wouldn’t it still be a happy time? Wouldn’t it be better to grasp this happiness while you can?”

 

She feels Shippou nod into her chest. “We can always force stupid Inuyasha to visit here once in a while, can’t we? And Kouga could travel with us from time to time as well.”

 

Her eyes are getting wet, and she can feel tears threatening to fall. “Thank you,” she chokes out, feeling her worries melting away a bit. She raises her arms to hug them back and they continue to sit like that in silence, until she carefully pulls away.

 

Using the back of her hand, she wipes away the remaining tears and laughs. The others are looking at her with huge grins, all of them seemingly bursting with what they just learned.

 

“You have to confess to Kouga!” shouts Ginta. Hakkaku and Shippou nod along, looking at her expectantly.

 

“And how am I supposed to do that?” She asks, exasperatedly. “I want it to be special.”

 

They smile sweetly at her, Shippou being the one to speak up. “Isn’t it just about being honest? Like, the pure, basic feelings you have for him? I’m sure if you tell him, he’ll understands.”

 

“Pure, basic feelings…” she mumbles, deep in thought, staring into the space in front of her. The others are quiet as they watch her. Then the realization comes to her. “That’s it! The cure!”

 

The others are looking at her with a confused expression and she hurriedly grabs her notes. Turning them around, she starts her explanation. “You see, when I figured out was wrong with the poisoned wolves, finding a cure was rather easy. It says so here, what to do. Except it didn’t make sense. However, now that you mentioned the feelings, it does! It’ll be two birds with one stone. So, this is what we gotta do…”

 

\--

 

“Kouga!” If the wolf was surprised by her searching him out after ignoring him for a couple of days, he didn’t show it. Instead, he looked delighted.

 

“What is it, Kagome?” He asked once she caught up to him. He was about to leave for his daily border patrol, so she was glad she’d been on time.

 

“Would be it be alright for me to join you again, today? I think we might be able to find the ingredients we need for the cure along the way.”

 

“You figured out a cure?” Right, she forgot that she hadn’t told him yet. Logically he’d sound surprised.

 

“Ah, yeah I did. I found the cure a while ago, except it didn’t make any sense.” They start walking, and she realizes he doesn’t even know what to look for. “I need frogs, by the way. Eight to be exact, one for every poisoned wolf.”

 

He nods, eyes on the ground now. Because his territory borders a lot of rivers, they start finding them in no time.

 

“Anyway,” she continues. “The poison made it so they got spattergroit. Once I knew that, finding a cure wasn’t far away. Except, like I said, it didn’t make any sense. You see, every spell or rune or cure consists of multiple steps or ingredients, all of them serving their own use. You understand so far?”

 

Kouga nodded, claw striking another frog and putting it in the basket she’d bought along.

 

“Okay, so the basics of the cure went as follow: ‘standing naked and bare in cold water, two leaders with power need to cleanse the poisoned with a frog tied to their throats’.”

 

This gets Kouga to look up in surprise, making her laugh. “I know, right? It’s weird. Now, if being naked had any use or purpose, it would make sense. The frog would make the ailments go away, the blisters on their skin and their pain. The cold water would take away their fevers. Standing naked, however, would not make it permanent. The fact that it needs to be two ‘powerful leaders’ would make it so the bodies of the sick listen to the cure, but… If they weren’t on the same page, it would make for an imbalance during the ritual.”

 

Kouga is starting to look confused, which makes her laugh again. He asks, “How does being naked help that, exactly?”

 

She shakes her head. “It doesn’t. Well, literally being naked wouldn’t. However, if we’re talking figuratively, it could mean the emotional imbalance. ‘Standing naked and bare’ doesn’t mean without clothes, it means that the people need to be honest with each other, need to trust and- and love each other.”

 

It’s then that Kouga grabs the last frog, adding it to the basket. She waits for him to realize what she just said.

 

“That would be us, then?” He asks, grin on his face. Yes, she cheers internally, he seems to have gotten it. “With all we’ve been through together, our friendship would make the perfect base for a balanced relationship, right?” Or maybe not. “Alright, let’s do this!”

 

She sighs, feeling a fond sort of exasperation rise in her chest. Maybe this is how he felt every time she denied him? Whatever. “Yeah, let’s do this.” Hopefully she would stumble upon another opportunity to confess. And when she did, she would make it abundantly clear.

 

\--

 

They're ready the next night. Kagome spent the whole day preparing the frogs and the patients with a special salve. Shippou helps her by keeping everyone out of the cave the whole day. If the incantation is interrupted, everything could go very wrong. Luckily, the wolves seem to understand the importance of keeping away, for they don't interrupt once.

 

Once it’s time, the whole pack is ready to help. A lot of them pair up to carefully carry the sick wolves to the river, while she carries the basket with frogs. Shippou walks up front with Ginta and Hakkaku, carrying torches to light the way.

 

They put the torches in the ground next to the river, so Kouga and Kagome will be able to see what they’re doing.

 

Taking off her shoes and socks first, she steps into the freezing water. She turns around to face her patients, who are all lying on the shore. Taking the first frog out of the basket, she ties it around the throat of the wolf closest to her, using a silk rope and chanting words while she does it. Kouga gets into the water next to her, and once she’s done tying the first one, helps her carry the body into the river. They walk until they’re knee-deep into the water, looking each other in the eyes as Kagome chants and uses the water to draw runes unto the forehead of the sick wolf.

 

Once she’s done, they stand there in silence. For a short second, she’s afraid she’s failed, until the wolf in their arms gasps for breath and tries to sit up. They help him back to shore, where they make him sit so Kagome can inspect him.

 

The glazed look in his eyes is gone. She can see the purple blisters disappearing slowly as well. Smiling at him, she motions for Ginta to take him ashore. “You’re fine now,” she murmurs, and the look she gets from him is nothing if not grateful.

 

They repeat this process seven times, each time different on how long it takes for the wolf to snap out of their sick daze. But snap out of it they do, and in the end, they have eight drenched, purple, exhausted but happy and healthy wolves sitting on the ground.

 

All the wolves are either gathered around them or cheering, and when Kouga first pulls himself out of the water and then helps her, she can’t even feel her legs anymore. She smiles tiredly, catching Shippou as he jumps into her arms and kissing his forehead. “Thanks for all your help, sweetheart.”

 

One of the wolves on the side starts shouting about a celebration, which has everyone in a frenzy to organize a party. While she understands the need to celebrate, there’s something she needs to do first.

 

“The only way I’ll join is if I can get a nice, warm bath first.”

 

\--

 

By the time her and Shippou join the party, towel still around her neck, it’s already in full swing. All the bonfires have been put on, there’s food all around and there’s even some wolves dancing. It looks like Kouga just got done with his own bath as well, for he’s sitting on the other side of the clearing with the now-healed wolves, hair out of its normal ponytail and still wet. It makes him look… human, almost, and all she can do is smile as it makes her insides heat up.

 

Seems like right now is as good a time as any.

 

She makes her way over to him, laughing as the others elbow him in his side. He just rolls his eyes and smiles at her when she gets there and sits down next to him. “You okay?” He asks, quietly, as if he can gain some kind of privacy with it.

 

Nodding her head, she takes one more critical look at the healed wolves. “I am now. I’m so glad all of you are okay.”

 

The guy closest to her grins as he slings an arm around her shoulder. “We wouldn’ta been without ya, sis.” He says, which makes the other join in in the hug. They’re all thanking her as well, which seems a bit excessive.

 

“I didn’t do that much, guys. But you’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.” She makes eye contact with Kouga as she says it, willing him to understand that she means it. She’ll always do whatever she can to help them.

 

He seems to understand, for he calls the guys off. “Let her go, ya idiots. It looks like you’re suffocating her.”

 

The wolves laugh at him but let her go, smirks on their face. “You just want her for yourself, boss!” One of them yells, and they walk away laughing as Kouga starts to blush. She’s glad she’s not the only one who feels kind of embarrassed about this.

 

Once they’re left alone, in a false bubble of privacy, they take some time to just stare at each other. She chuckles after a while, motioning for him to turn around. He does so without question, and doesn’t even react when she puts the towel over his head to dry his hair. She takes the time to do it as well, fingers carefully massaging his scalp before she moves on to the long strands of hair falling down his back, rubbing them between the towel.

 

It’s now or never. She would say it this time. “I meant it, you know.”

 

He turns around to look at her, a questioning look in his eyes. She lets the towel and her hands fall to her lap, making sure to put every emotion she’s feeling right there in her smile. “About it having to be two people who _love_ each other. I meant it.”

 

She patiently waits for realization to dawn on him. It’s clear the second it does, for his while being lights up, smile so wide her own teeth starts to ache when she looks at it. It isn’t any less than what she feels, though. He carefully grabs her chin and pulls her face towards his, as if he wants to give her enough time to pull away. Instead, she smiles as she leans into the kiss, eyes closing the moment their lips make contact.

 

It’s softer than she expects. For some reason, she thought his lips would be chapped, but maybe the healing properties he has extend to his lips as well.

 

In short, it’s magical.

When they pull away, the rest of the world rushes back to her. She can hear all the wolves cheering now, some of them whistling and yelling. Looks like she isn’t alone in her embarrassment, again, for Kouga’s face is at least half as red as her own.

 

Kouga gets up first, holding out his hand to help her up. Once she’s standing next to him, he doesn’t let go like he always does. Instead, he pulls her along so they rejoin the party, standing by Ginta and Hakkaku, the latter holding a grinning Shippou in his arms.

 

The rest of the night is filled with congratulations and jokes, and a lot of red cheeks. No matter what, though, at the end of the night her cheeks hurt from smiling.

 

When they finally retreat to go to sleep, she feels truly awkward for the first time that night. At first, her and Shippou settle into the furs while Kouga sits down next to the entrance, like they do every night. Once Shippou is asleep and she’s been starting at the ceiling of the cave for half an hour, Kouga speaks up.

 

“Would it be alright for me to keep you warm? You’ve been standing in the cold water all night, and I’m kinda worried. Humans get sick easily, don’t they?”

 

Smiling at the blatant excuse, she turns to face him, even though she’s barely able to make out his silhouette.  “You’ll never need an excuse to cuddle or touch me, Kouga.”

 

She doesn’t feel cold for the remainder of their stay.

 

\--

 

“Should we sit down for lunch here?” Miroku had chosen the middle of a clearing, next to the woods they just exited. The rest of the group agreed, all of them sitting down in a circle while Kagome handed out their food.

 

Shippou and her had been back with the group for three weeks now, after a month of staying with Kouga. She’d gone home for the first week, wanting to talk to her mother about the development in her relationship and also to hug grandpa and Shouta, before she went back into the well. The group had already found the jewel shard they were after when Kagome left. After that, everyone took some time for themselves while they waited for Kagome to return. From what she gathered, Miroku and Sanga went to visit her old village, while Inuyasha spent his time with Kikyou and Kaede.

 

The return went about as well as expected. Inuyasha could immediately smell Kouga on her, and Sango probably noticed something in her expression, for the both of them were looking at her with a smirk on their face. Only Miroku smiled at them obliviously, although that look was wiped off when Kouga kissed her before he ran off.

 

It took some explaining, but in the end all of them were supportive and happy for her. Even Inuyasha, who said that didn’t mean he would be nice to the ‘mangy wolf’. His tone wasn’t angry, though, so she supposed that was as good as it was gonna get.

 

Right now, they were on the tail of another jewel shard. The trail had led them through the woods, and it wasn’t a simple path either. All of them were happy they’d finally emerged on an even clearing with the promise of food.

 

As she was about to bite into her sandwich, she noticed a fast approaching figure and the presence of jewel shards. Putting her lunch down on her lap, she smiled softly right as the presence came to a stop behind her. The startled looks on the faces of her friends – except for Shippou, who’d gotten used to it with her - made her laugh. The presence behind her started laughing as well, so she tilted her head back to look up at him.

 

“Hello there,” she would have been embarrassed about the sappy smile on her face if the one she got in return wasn’t that much worse.

 

“Hiya,” Kouga said in return, leaning down to give her an upside-down kiss. It didn’t feel like a proper kiss, with how much they were smiling, but the thought was nice.

 

As she sat back upright, Kouga settled down next to her, taking a bite from her sandwich when she offered. Shippou settled on his lap, looking at him expectantly. “How’s everyone doing?”

 

“All those idiots are fine,” Kouga answered with a smirk. “Sadly, this means their skin isn’t purple anymore. Guess we’ll have to find something else to tease ‘em about.”

 

Rolling her eyes at his response, Kagome asked. “That means the spray I created worked, then?”

 

Kouga nodded, finishing off the sandwich he stole from her. She hadn’t even noticed. Now she was glad she made more than enough. “Of course it did. You’re amazing.”

 

They’re pulled out of their own little world by Sango clearing her throat, looking at them with an exasperated but fond look. “Good to see you again, Kouga. Last time was… short, to say the least.”

 

This got Kouga to blush, while she just laughed. She’d already endured enough teasing about it, so she was glad to see he was getting the same treatment. Miroku and Inuyasha were smirking as well, although only Inuyasha spoke up. “Bout time you came ‘round, wolf. Been waiting to dig into ya for stealing Kagome for that long.”

 

“Oh yeah, fleabag? Suck it up,” Kouga replied, although the usual malice in his voice was gone. He turned back to her, smiling innocently. “I actually came here to ask if you would like to spend more time alone with me to go on a- date, I think you called it?”

 

It still makes her feel warm inside, whenever Kouga remembers something so trivial she talked about. Before she can reply though, Inuyasha does. “Why’d she wanna spend another full day with you? She just got back from spending a whole month with you, isn’t that enough torture?”

 

“Can’t be worse than having to be with you constantly, can it?”

 

“What was that!? Lemme tell ya, spending time with me-”

 

She tunes them out, knowing this is one of their squabbles they need to get out of the way in order to play nice. As she leans more into Kouga’s side, his arm settles around her back, hand on her hip. His thumb is rubbing circles, and she can’t help the content feeling that creeps up on her as she sits there.

 

She _really_ doesn't feel as bad as she thought she would, when Inuyasha and her decided not to pursue a romantic relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it! this was supposed to be 4k but here we are instead :'D my longest one shot to date!  
> please feel free to point out any mistakes and i'll do my best to fix them!
> 
> (also i'm not gonna lie, Nikki gave me so much to work with? what an absolute darling! i'll probably expand on this verse and maybe write some smut for this as well?? for the first time in my life??? safe me)
> 
> anyway! wishing everyone happy holidays! dunno if i'll post something before new years but if not: hope you all have an amazing start to 2019 :)
> 
> let me know what you think of the story!


End file.
